bad liger
by tipi
Summary: the crew heads back to high school and they get an unexpected visitor. not very good summary, sorrythis is my first fic so please read and review


Hi everyone this is my first fanfic so be nice and please review.... I don't own zoids or anything so don't sue or anything...well hope u like it.  
  
Ages Bit and Lena: seniors Jamie: sophomore Brad: out of high school Doc: um ...old?  
  
Bad liger "Hey guys are you excited about going back to school tomorrow?" asked doc. "So are ya?" snickers brad Jamie, Bit and Lena scowl at them. "Shut up brad, "yelled Lena "just because you don't have to go doesn't mean you can make fun of us. We can still kick your butt." ***************************************************************** "Breakfast!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Jamie. About 3 seconds later Lena and Bit came tearing into the kitchen. Jamie though 'all those two every think about is either food or zoids' and sighs. "yummmmmm.. Jamie you are such a good cook" "Thanks but hurry up we only have 20 min to get to school and we still have to drive there" "Ok we're done " As they walked though the hanger they all said good-bye to their zoids. They then hoped into the jeep and took off towards the city. On they way, since they did not want to be recognized as the Blitz team people they decided to make up names. Lena became Tina, Bit became Wit, and Jamie became Sammie (A/n their school only uses last names, I know this would never work but just go with it.) When they got to school they parked the car and ran into school. Somehow they all managed to get to class on time When the teachers read the roll call when they came to ..Cloud...Toros ..Hiemeros. . in any class the rest of the class turned to look at either Bit ,Lena or Jamie. They always pretended not to realize what the people were wondering about. ***************************************************************** Back at the base liger was wondering were Bit went. He started to growl and soon doc came in. "roarrrrrr "  
  
"What? Liger are you talking to me? Oh wow this is sooo cool"  
  
'growlllllllllll"  
  
"No, im sorry but I can't let you out with out a pilot"  
  
"GROWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL"  
  
"Ok give me a minute to open the door. Don't get violent. goooooooood liger." As soon as the door was open liger ran out and headed towards town. ***************************************************************** By the end of the day all the blitz team members had made friends and no one knew that they were zoid warriors. After the last bell of the day Jamie, Lena and Bit met up to head home. They all introduced their new friends to each other. AS they were leaving Bit asked "hey what's going on over there, in that huge crowd?" everyone shrugged and they all started to head over. As they were pushing their way through they heard "ah"s and "wow"s and "omigod"s. Bit's new friend Zach,who was really tall and could see over the crowd, started to stutter "ooo w-w-w-ow i-i-i-ts a realllllll zoid!" Bit replyed "WHAT? i though zoids were not allowed inside the city because there is not enough room?" "They aren't. Weird, the pilot of this one is not answering to the police and won't show him self." Just then a roar rang out "ROARRRRRRRRRR" Bit yelled "LIGER???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" and everyone that heard him turned to look at him but he did not pay attention and started to push through the crowds. When he finally got to the front he just stood their dumbstruck. Their was the liger 0 lounging like it was sun bathing. "LIGER!" Bit shouted at that liger immediately stood up. Bit started to walk over to liger when the police stopped him. "Sorry sir but you can't get any closer. This zoid and his pilot are not cooperating with us and so we don't know what they want or are planning on doing." By now Bit was annoyed "look, officer, im sorry, but right now I have to go AND YELL AT LIGER!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Im ligers pilot and he was just worried about me and so he came looking for me. Right partner?"  
  
"Growl"  
  
" Yup I was right. Now if you don't mind im going to go and explain some things to liger" The confused policeman let Bit pass.  
  
"Liger what are you doing here?"  
  
"Growl"  
  
"I DON"T CARE how worried you get. I HAVE to go to school"  
  
Sad sounding "roar"  
  
"oooo liger im sorry"  
  
"Roar" "sniff"  
  
"Really partner. I'm sorry for getting so angry"  
  
"Snarl"  
  
"WHAT! You have to forgive me!" Liger then went over to the jeep. He then sat down on it and crushed it. All the time not facing Bit. "LIGER HOW COULD YOU DO THAT!!!"  
  
"roarhahahahaha"  
  
"Liger this is not a laughing matter. You should be ashamed of yourself. "  
  
"Roar"  
  
"Don't you take that tone with me"  
  
"ROAR"  
  
" Well I don't care if I DO sound like your mother. You deserve this talk. I have been way too flexible with you. Now go apologize to Lena and Jamie. Ok?"  
  
"Roar"  
  
"Good" The liger then went over to Lena and Jamie and said something. Since the car was totaled because of him, liger agreed to bring home Bit along with Lena and Jamie. So with that everyone got into the cockpit of liger and liger started to race home. Everyone at school was left staring. ****************************************************************** At dinner that night.... "So how do you guys plan on explaining everything to everybody tomorrow?" asked Brad." I mean I heard liger had a bit of a tantrum today hahahaha" "SHUT UP BRAD!!!!!!' everyone yelled  
  
So how did you like it? Please review. I'll accept any review, but helpful reviews are welcomed most. Well I hoped you liked it. bye 


End file.
